


Alright, Girls, Banzai On Three

by castleofwarriors



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Puns, Between Seasons/Series, Camping, Canon Compliant, Casual Bees, Dogs, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Post-Volume 2 (RWBY), Road Trips, Yang Can't Drive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleofwarriors/pseuds/castleofwarriors
Summary: "You’re suggesting we take a rusty old bucket of bolts out into the Grimm-infested wilderness, to willingly sleep in fabric sacks on the ground, when we could be using our summer break to do literally anything else?”"Yep! It'll be fun!"“Sure, why not. It’s not like I’d be able to get any studying done with you dolts bouncing off the walls.”"ROAD TRIP! Alright, girls, Banzai on three. One, two, three!”"BANZAI!""Banzai."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

“GOOD MORNING, TEAM RWBY!”

The sound of Ruby’s voice pierced the morning air with the force of a bomb, blasting Weiss bolt upright in her bed. “Cake butler, no--!” She blinked, suddenly realizing where she was. “...Ruby, do you _have_ to do that?”

“Yep!” Ruby was already dressed in her combat outfit, Zwei sitting in her hood.

Yang let out a tired groan. “Ruby, it’s summer break. Summer break is for sleeping in.”

“You can sleep when you’re dead, Yang. Besides, today’s the day, right?”

That woke Yang up. She dropped off her bunk and began getting ready as quickly as she could. “Right! C’mon, Blake, it’s what we’ve been waiting for!”

Blake rolled out of Yang’s bed (Weiss didn’t want to think about why she’d been there instead of her own bed) and, landing on her feet, began to pack a bag. “I’d almost forgotten after all those exams.”

Weiss felt a spark of irritation surge through her. “What are you all talking about?”

Ruby tilted her head, Zwei flopping out of her hood and landing on the floor with a happy bark. “Weiss, did we not tell you?”

“Evidently not, so please, do me the honour of actually filling me on on your grand master plan.”

Ruby considered this for a moment, then grinned. “Tell you later!” And she flounced out of the room, leaving Weiss to stare at the door. She turned to Blake and Yang. “How about you two?” Yang shrugged, headed for the bathroom. “You’ll find out soon enough.” She closed the bathroom door, and the insults Weiss shot after her were drowned out soon enough by the sound of running water.

Indignant, Weiss turned to Blake. “Well, Blake? Are you going to tell me?” Blake, however, seemed to have more on her mind – and a few moments later, followed Yang into the bathroom, leaving Weiss scandalized and, if she was being honest, a little envious. It was well over half an hour before Weiss could get at the shower, and neither of the gremlins were even a little bit apologetic, let alone ashamed at how blatant they were being.

As the day wore on, her teammates seemed to find nothing but delight in teasing Weiss with the secretive knowledge of whatever they had cooked up. At breakfast, Ruby was avidly discussing details with Yang just quietly enough that Weiss couldn’t eavesdrop; when Weiss tried to lean in close to listen, Ruby stopped talking and booped her nose before shovelling more cookies into the bottomless pit that was her stomach. At lunch, Yang was texting someone incessantly, and covered up her screen whenever Weiss tried to sneak a peek. As for Blake, she maintained her typical wall of silence, but continued packing her interminable bag.

At one point, Weiss considered the possibility that they were planning something specifically for her, but quickly dismissed the notion. Her birthday had been three weeks prior, and the party Nora had thrown had already been, to use Yang’s words, “an epic gamer moment.” (Weiss still had occasional nightmares about the wailing of fire engines and the look on Professor Goodwitch’s face.) She couldn’t even begin to think of what her teammates were thinking of – a fault she blamed on the fact that none of them were from Atlas, and thus didn’t have a normal person’s view of what was fun. For all she knew, they were planning on blowing up a nightclub and robbing a bank as a fun team-bonding activity.

So perhaps she was somewhat justified in her surprise when she found out what they were _actually_ planning.

* * *

“A _road trip?_ ” Weiss stared, open-mouthed, at her partner, who was grinning like an idiot.

“Yeah! It’s gonna be so much _fun_! Dad’s letting us drive his car and everything.”

Yang raised her hand. “Dad’s letting _me_ drive his car. You’re not touching it, Ruby.”

“Duh! Road trips aren’t fun for the driver anyway. Please say you’ll come along, Weiss? Blake’s already agreed, and we need another person to get the campsite discount.”

“A _campsite_?” Weiss quirked an eyebrow. “You’re suggesting we take a rusty old bucket of bolts,” (“Hey!” Yang would not have her father’s pickup truck slandered like that.) “Out into the Grimm-infested wilderness,” (“It’s not like we’re defenceless civilians, Weiss, we’re all trained Huntresses.” Blake spoke reason.) “To _willingly_ sleep in fabric sacks on the ground,” (“You were totally fine with it in Mountain Glenn!” Ruby didn’t understand the concept of extenuating circumstances.) “When we could be using our summer break to do _literally anything else_?”

“Yep!” Ruby chirped happily. “It’ll be fun!”

Weiss looked around the room, hoping for some measure of support, but alas, she could see none. Yang was swinging her dad’s key ring around her finger excitedly, Blake was packing up a canvas monstrosity that looked suspiciously like a tent, and Ruby was bouncing with anticipation, eyes shining with childlike wonder. Even Zwei was wagging his tail, picking up on his owner’s mood. Sighing, Weiss admitted defeat.

“Sure, why not. It’s not like I’d be able to get any studying done with you dolts bouncing off the walls.”

Ruby let out an unearthly squeal of triumph. “ROAD TRIP!” She quickly turned to her intrepid team of first-year Huntresses-in-training. “Alright, girls, Banzai on three. One, two, three!”

“ _ **BANZAI!**_ ” Blake and Yang responded with enthusiasm. Weiss slumped, resigned to the reality of several hours in close quarters with these idiots. “Banzai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be FUN.


	2. Neon Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Er, Yang? Isn’t that supposed to... you know... start the car?”
> 
> “Yes. Yes, it is.”
> 
> “It seems like it’s... I dunno... not starting?”
> 
> "..."
> 
> "That's it, I'm going to go study."

**Take 1:**

The sun was deceptively cheery as Team RWBY made their way towards Taiyang’s long-suffering, battered pickup truck that was probably new when Yang was born. Ruby and Yang were all smiles, but Blake had her nose buried in a book, and as for Weiss, she was struggling to carry her three bags by herself.

“I can’t _believe,_ ” she started, prompting Yang to roll her eyes, “that you three all managed to stuff _everything_ you’re bringing into one backpack each. Did you fold your clothes at _all?_ ”

Yang gave her a withering look. “Weiss, we’re going on a road trip for two weeks, not going into quarantine for months. What are you even bringing that takes three bags?”

“Oh, you know, essentials. Air conditioning, portable screen projector, makeup kit, perfume...”

“Weiss, we’re going _camping._ This is about getting back to nature and immersing ourselves in the wilderness! You don’t need any of that crap!”

Weiss drew herself up to her full height – and still barely made eye contact with Yang’s chin. “Maybe _you_ savages are content living rough in the wilderness, but I had a bad enough time at Mountain Glenn, and that was necessary. If this is going to be a vacation, then I’m going to get a vacation out of it!”

Blake looked up. “You know, now that you mention it, I think I’ll bring some more books.”

Yang’s jaw dropped. “You traitor! I’ll get you for this, Belladonna!”

Blake just smirked and made her way back towards the dorm. “Anytime, Yang. Just let me get my books first.” And she turned on her heel, leaving Weiss facepalming, Ruby oblivious, and Yang staring after her, a light blush on her face.

“Weiss?”

“What?”

“I’m gay.”

“I know, Yang.”

There was silence for a moment.

Then--

“Ooh, I’m gonna go grab my video games!”

“GOD DAMN IT RUBY--”

**Take 2:**

“Alright! Now that everyone has their stuff, let’s get this show on the road!” Ruby pumped her first and began loading the bags into the truck – the camping gear in the truck bed, secured tightly, and their backpacks in their seats with them. Yang let out a whoop, and hopped into the driver’s seat. Blake immediately claimed shotgun, leaving Ruby and Weiss to spread out in the backseat, for which Ruby squealed with delight.

“Alright, girls, road trip time! Yang, start us off!”

Yang grinned. “You got it, sis! THREE! TWO! ONE! HERE WE GO!”

She turned the key in the ignition.

Ruby tilted her head. “Er, Yang? Isn’t that supposed to... you know... start the car?”

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

“It seems like it’s... I dunno... not starting?”

There was another long moment of silence.

Then Yang began to swear, hair setting ablaze as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Ruby squeaked and ducked for cover, while Blake desperately began trying to smother the flames coming out of her partner’s head. As for Weiss, she resolutely opened the door and marched out of the truck, back towards her dorm. “I give up! I’m going to go study!”

“Weiss! WEISS! Don’t leave me! NOOOOOOOOO!”

**Take 3:**

“Alright, it’s fixed. Sorry about that, girls. She breaks down sometimes.” Taiyang wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled at them. Weiss (who had been reluctantly dragged back by a pleading Ruby) raised an eyebrow. “Is it up to this trip, then?”

Taiyang grinned at her. “Oh, sure, it only does this every few months. Pure luck.”

Ruby threw her arms around Taiyang, sighing in relief. “You’re the best, Dad. Sorry to make you come all this way.”

Taiyang smiled softly and ruffled her hair. “No problem, Ruby. Hope you girls have fun!” He lumbered away, leaving them with a functioning vehicle – and as they piled in again and Yang turned the key, the engine let out a healthy roar, and the car slowly pulled out onto the road! Yang whooped in delight.

“ROAD TRIIIIIIIP!”

“I FORGOT ZWEI!”

The car came to an abrupt halt as Ruby pulled the door open, screaming. Yang sighed, and slammed her head against the steering wheel. “We’re never getting out of here, are we?”

Blake began to pat her shoulder. “C’mon, Yang, we’ll be fine. It’s not like the car’s out of fuel or anything, right?”

Yang didn’t reply, head still buried in the steering wheel.

“Yang, you... you _did_ fill the fuel tank, right? We’re going on a long trip.”

Silence permeated the truck.

“Yang?”

“...Fuck.”

Weiss growled. “You _dunce._ Do you want to go on this godsforsaken trip or not?”

Blake buried her face in her hands. “Let’s get this thing to a gas station as soon as Ruby comes back, OK?”

**Take 4:**

“ALRIGHT! We’ve got our stuff packed up, the car is working, everyone is here, and we’ve got a full fuel tank. Now, LET’S DO THIS!”

“Hooraaaaay,” Weiss drawled sarcastically. Ruby smacked her on the head. “Come on, Weiss, it’s going to be fun.”

Yang grinned from ear to ear. “You’re damned right it’s going to be fun! BANZAI!”

She turned the key in the ignition, and the pickup truck roared to life. As she pushed gently on the accelerator, the heavy vehicle rolled out of the gas station, slowly picking up speed as Yang merged onto the road into suburban Vale, heading across the city towards the highway. Yang and Ruby began to chant as the car accelerated to the speed limit and became one of many going about their business in the City of Vale. “Road trip, road trip, ROAD TRIP, _ROAD TRIP,_ **ROAD TRIP,** _ **ROAD TRIP--**_ ”

Blake calmly switched on the radio, diverting their attention away from chanting to the new noise. “And in other news, the city is finally recovering from the Grimm attack earlier this month. With notorious criminal Roman Torchwick behind bars, crime has been on a sharp decline throughout the city, and...”

“Oh, turn it to something else, Blake. I don’t wanna hear about that jackass,” Yang groaned, reaching over to change the frequency.

“This is Vale FM, home to the hottest musical hits of the year! Coming up next, it’s Jeff and Casey Lee Wisteria’s hit single, “Neon!” Enjoy!” And the car began to pump techno music into the air. Yang nodded in appreciation. “Aw, hell yeah, I can rave to this.” Blake shrugged. “It’s got a bit too much internalized misogyny for my tastes, she spends half the song mocking the subject’s appearance.”

Ruby laughed. “It’s not that deep, Blake, it’s a pop song. Nobody takes it seriously enough to internalize the messages from it.” Weiss covered her ears. “Is this supposed to be music? It’s just percussion, autotune, and the same chord over and over.”

Yang laughed. “Aw, don’t be such a snob, Weiss. It’s fun and high-energy. _Listen, girlfriend, can’t you see, I’m all of the things that you’ll never be, I’m cool like the rain and I’m hot like the sun, I’m a neon rainbow and you’re,_ ” Yang turned and stuck her tongue out at Weiss, “ _no fun!_ ”

Weiss slapped a palm to her face. “You don’t have to rub it in,” she groaned, eliciting a shriek of laughter from Ruby. “It’s OK, Weiss, I’m jealous of Yang’s boobs too.” Weiss turned bright red. “WHAT!? I-- that wasn’t-- how dare-- the nerve of-- _ugh!_ ” And she slowly nestled herself in her seat, fuming for the rest of the song and enduring Ruby and Yang’s snickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the road trip is finally underway!


End file.
